The death of a friend
by Blackmagesamurai
Summary: Kiba dies on his first mission as a jounin and Shino has to be the one to break the news. Pairings: ShinoxHina KibaxTenten
1. Kibas death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Normal POV

"Kiba" Shino yelled as loud as he could. This was Kibas first mission as a Jounin and he was missing. Shino had been a Jounin for 2 years already so he was put in charge. Shino sent the eighteen year old dog shinobi scouting for enemies. Then all of a sudden he heard schemes.

Shino sent hundreds of bugs to go find Kiba. When one finally came back he rushed over as fast as he could to his fallen comrade. "Kiba" Shino whispered when he seen Kiba on the ground. Then looked to his right and saw Akamaru with his guts splattered all over the ground.

He rushed over to Kiba and felt his pulse. "Its barley there" he said quietly"

"Sh-Shino" Kiba stuttered.

"Don't talk" shino told him. Sitting him at the base of a tree.

"This is the end of the line for me" Kiba told the bug Jounin.

"Don't say that, you can live" Shino told him. Shino used some of the medical jutsus that Tsunade-Sama taught him after he became a Jounin. He had only spent one month of training but they did seem to work when he needed them. Unfortunally Kibas wounds were too deep for him to heal since he was not a first class medic.

Kiba started to cough up blood by the second. "Shino, tell Ten-ten I'll miss her" They had been going out for four months since Kiba realized he has no chance with Hinata at the time when Shino had asked her out.

"I will" Shino said and with that Kiba died.

Shino lifted up his body and started his way back to Konoha. When Shino entered he went to the Inuzuka compound to give the Kibas body to his mom and sister.

"WHAT HAPPEN!" Hana yelled when she seen he little brothers body and when she realized he was dead she fell to the ground crying. Shino left Kiba with her and left when he thought it was best that he shouldn't be there.

He went over to Tentens house to break the news. He slowly knocked on the door and when Tenten opened the to see Shino standing there.

"I'm sorry" Shino said "Kiba died on the mission"

"No" Tenten said muttering curses under her breath

"He said that he'll miss you" and with that he left.

He went to see Tsunade to tell her about Kiba and that they completed the mission. He entered her room and stood in front of the Hokage.

"Report" Tsunade said awaiting Shino to tell her how the mission went

"The mission was a success, we escorted Soto Misuki to the village hidden in the grass, however Inuzuka Kiba has fallen in battle, I'm afraid. Shino reported.

"I see that is a shame" Tsunade said. "You are dismissed"

Shino decided he needed to tell Hinata. He entered the Hyuuga compound and rang the door bell. A Hyuuga servant answered the door.

"I need to see Hinata" Shino demanded.

"Very well I'll take you to her" The servant said.

Hinata was in her room reading one of her many scrolls. Her father made her read ten a day to keep up her knowledge. She was almost done the scroll when she heared a knock on her door.

"C-Come in" she said. Shino is the only person Hinata doesn't stutter around but she doesn't know its Shino.

Shino opened the door and stepped inside. "Hinata, I have horrible news" said with a sad voice.

"What is it" Hinata said sounding concerned.

"Kiba didn't make it" Shino said with even more sadness then before.

"No" Hinata spoke in a low tone and ran to Shino crying her eyes out (not literally). She now had her head buried in Shino chest. Shino then wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"What about Akamaru, is he dead to?" Hinata said and it came out muffled because she was in Shinos arms with her head buried. Shino understood it though.

"Yes he is" He said saddened again.

"What about the bodies, did you bring them back?" Hinata asked.

"I left Kibas body at the Inuzuka compound but I couldn't bring Akamaru back, sorry" Shino replied.

"Shino, can I stay at the Aburame compound tonight? I don't want to be alone" she said softly.

"Of course you can Hinata" He replied softly.

"Thanks a lot Shino" Hinata said finally moving her head up out of Shinos chest. Then removed his glasses and kissed him. She was the only one that Shino let see his eyes.


	2. The Funeral and watching Canine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The next day a messenger came to the Aburame compound and told Shino about Kibas funeral. The Inazukas had planed on having it at eleven. He went over to the guest room to wake Hinata up for breakfast.

"Shino, We should go get an offering for Kibas funeral" Hinata said quietly while the maid took the plates.

"What should we get" Shino asked getting up from his chair.

"I think we should go to the Yamanaka flower shop and buy some flowers for him" Hinata replied getting up from her chair.

So he and Hinata departed to the Yamanaka flower shop for an offering. When they finally got there they had entered and seen Ino at the register.

"Hey Shino, Hinata, what ya look-in for" Ino said happily welcoming her customers.

"W-We need an o-offering for Kibas funeral" Hinata replied sadly.

"O yeah, sorry to hear about what happen, I hope you to feel better soon" Ino said quietly.

"Thank you I-Ino" Hinata replied.

"Who's coming to the funeral" Hana asked her mom.

"His girlfriend Tenten, along with Shino and Hinata, there sensei is on a mission and she wont be back for two weeks, so she can not make it" Tsume said to her daughter.

"I guess we should head over to the graveyard, the funeral is at eleven, and the grave digger should be done by now" Hana told her mom.

"Then we should get going Hana" Tsume replied.

"There it is Hinata, that is the graveyard that I was told to go to" Shino said quietly.

"I see Tenten, Hana, and Tsume up ahead" Hinata said softly with an orange flower in her hand.

"H-Hi Shino, s_niffle_ Hinata" Tenten said with a low voice and tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Tenten" Shino asked the sobbing girl

"_Whack _DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU SHINO!" Tenten yelled at the Aburame hitting him on the head.

"YOU KIDS SETTLE DOWN!" Tsume yelled.

"Sorry" Tenten and Shino replied.

They all watched as Kibas casket being lowered in to the grave. They put there offerings in one by one. Hana put a stuffed dog that Kiba used to play with. Tsume put a necklace that she had gotten for the boy for his fourteenth birthday. Shino and Hinata put there flower in along with a team 8 picture that she and Shino brought.

"We should all say some words about Kiba" Tsume told the group.

"He was the best little brother that I could have ever asked for. Sure he got on my nerves sometimes but that is just how Kiba was. I would give anything to tell him that" Hana said as she was reflecting on memories of Kiba.

"He was the best boyfriend that I could have every asked for. He did everything for me, no matter how hard it was, Kiba kept on trying" Tenten spoke in memory of Kiba.

"He was the best son I could have ever had. He reminded me so much of my Husband before he was killed in that fire on a mission" Tsume said reflecting on Kiba.

"He was one of my best friends. He was always high in spirits. He may have been a grinning show off, but he was really a softy inside. He would never hurt me or anyone that he cared for" Hinata said quietly.

"He was a friend, a teammate, a rival. He was always trying to become stronger then me, but he always failed. I beat him in every sparring match, yet he kept on trying. He always wanted people to think he was the best. He tried to go on missions that were out of his league. He was a gallant worrier" said Shino.

After the funeral Shino and Hinata went up to the training grounds to practice Taijutsu. They started ten feet away from each other. Hinata charged and trusted chakra in to Shino chest but Shino let it hit him directly so that his bugs could just suck it up. Then he grabbed Hinatas hand that was at his chest and twisted it around her back holding a kunai to her throat.

"You won again" Hinata pouted.

"Yes but you should no by now that I can stop even your strongest attack with out even moving" Shino replied

"Let's take a break" Hinata told him

"Alright we can rest now and eat are lunch" Shino told her sitting down with his back against the tree stump where there things were.

Hinata took out a juice and a sandwich and started eating while Shino just drank his water.

"Aren't you going to eat Shino" Hinata asked a little concerned.

"I'm not hungry, but you continue eating" Shino replied.

"Shino, do you think Kiba would be proud of us right now" Hinata asked her boyfriend while wrapping her arm under his.

"Yes I do Hinata, I think he would be vary proud of us" Shino replied softly while shutting his eyes.

They both sat there until the two fell asleep knowing that there canine friend would always watch over them.

THE END


End file.
